


Time Warp

by pimode



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Crossover, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimode/pseuds/pimode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this has been sitting in my drafts section of my blog for months now, only half-finished until now.<br/>I don't even know what made me think of this but Columbia's part in "Time Warp" Reminded me so much of Canada talking about how he met Prussia.<br/>Human AU.</p>
<p>Warnings: Alcohol, drinking, NSFW content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Warp

_Well I was walking down the street just a-havin' a think..._

A 'think' wasn't exactly what Matthew was having, to be perfectly honest. It was more like Matthew standing outside of the bar, waiting on his brother to come pick him up. Having had a few drinks, he most definitely didn't trust himself to drive, or even walk home, even if his apartment was only a few blocks down the street. He had his lightweight tendencies to blame for that; one beer and he was already getting dizzy. He never was one to drink, for that reason exactly, but every now and then, he would loosen up and have a drink. He was resting against the brick wall of the bar, anxiously looking around for any potential muggers or thugs coming for the innocent looking Canadian. 

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink..._

And of course, Matthew was right. There were some shady people on that street, and at that time of the night he swore that a man that had passed by him turned and gave him a small, sly wink. The man, of course, had that intimidating look to him-- his stained jeans barely holding onto his hips, a wife-beater black shirt that had some German beer logo on it, the name too confusing for Matthew to read in the second that he had to survey the other. He had silver- almost white hair, but Matthew had quickly realized that the stranger wasn't an old man, but a man about his age, a few years older at the most. And or some reason, Matthew ran after the other, stumbling over his own feet with a loud 'hey!' as he followed the albino like a lost dog.

They must have met somewhere before, because Matthew swore that the guy looked familiar. He thought that they were sitting next to each other at the bar, but he wasn't too sure. If the man had been sitting next to him, he surely heard Matthew drunkenly complaining about how his boyfriend cheated on him and now he wanted to loosen up a bit.

"Following me? Tsk, you should know not to talk to strangers, let alone follow them to their car." Said the man, his white eyebrows raised in amusement. 

Matthew's indigo doe-eyes just looked up at him, realizing he was very obviously German. He couldn't even get a word out of his mouth before the albino spoke again.

_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise..._

"Come on, then, name's Gilbert. You'll be screamin' it later."

Eyes widening, Matthew swore his cheeks were on fire. Of course, taking some time to meet new people would be nice, especially after such a nasty break-up.

"Matthew..." He breathed, with a gulp and a nod, expecting that Gilbert took that as his introduction.

"Matthew. You a bottom or a top?" That was a rhetorical question, of course. With the Canadian as drunk and confused as he was, the answer was somehow obvious to both of them. They both just silently agreed that Gilbert would be the top.

_He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes..._

Sex in the back of a truck wasn't so bad, if it weren't for the cold night air on his pale, exposed skin, or the fact that they were parked on the side of an open road a few minutes from the city. There were pillows and blankets, and Matthew had to admit-- he was comfortable with Gilbert, in some strange way. The irony was that Gilbert had the darkest red eyes imaginable, and though Matthew was visibly intimidated, he didn't want the other man to stop. No, it felt way too good.

And Gilbert was controlling. Matthew loved that.

Matthew's chest was heaving with labored pants, his legs up in the air as he held back his moans, though in this position, he wasn't feeling anything more than discomfort. Apparently Gilbert felt the same way, so he stopped and pulled out for a moment.

"Stop. Sit up on your hands and knees, and face the window." Directed Gilbert, his voice smooth but stern as Matthew did as he was told without hesitation. He wasn't quite sure if it was the alcohol in his system or the pleasure of Gilbert's voice that was making his vision even more blurry than it already was. It didn't even matter to him at the moment. What he wanted was Gilbert.

_He stared at me and I felt a change..._

 The feeling Mathew had was attraction, a strange, twisted kind of attraction to a stranger whist drunk. This position worked much better than the last, and in this position, Matthew swore Gilbert was watching him. Closely. Even with his eyes shut, he could feel the piercing red eyes locked on his body. His eyes open, and he can see Gilbert's reflection, those eyes watching him as if noting every breath Matthew drew.

"You're gonna be my Birdie from now on." Said Gilbert, smirking a little as he received a small moan and nod in reply. He hummed in satisfaction as he thrust a few more times, finally hitting an orgasm and pulling out barely fast enough to release his cum on Matthew's lower back and ass. Matthew, on the other hand, gnawed at his lip, still turned on but willing to stop if Gilbert wished, which was most definitely the case, for the time being.

_Time meant nothin', never would again..._

"Maybe we can continue this later?" Asked Gilbert, Matthew sitting up and turned around, still in a daze.

Smirking a little, Matthew breathed in deep, ready to answer.

"Your place or mine?"


End file.
